secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodline
Introduction The Bloodline Corp. was a military group on the Teen grid, and partly on the maingrid between the years of 2008 to 2010. This Military was led by Mason Haefeli, previously known as Josh Quine, who was the main builder and commander for Bloodline; his creations were very noteable among his peers and attained a cult status style following within the groups he created. He was known to construct all manner of military based builds, including armor and war machines. Bloodline has a brief history of conflict, as it's history is mostly filled with research and development achievements. The last operating location of this Military was on the Maingrid History Bloodline Era One: The Bloodline Military organization was founded on September 28th, 2007 by resident Josh Quine, later known as Mason Haefeli, and a small band of secondlife military veterans and close friends. The original founding members consisted of Dom Heston, Zombie Pye, Xero Baphomet, Wheelman Beerbaum, Brenden Brewster, and Serj Umarov. These original seven members of Bloodline patiently waited two months for Mason to create his very first Bloodline armor set, as well as the very first weapon set ever created by a Bloodline, this was the true start of the faction. The very beginnings of Bloodline started out as a dream shared between Josh Quine and Brenden Brewster; to one day create a group powerful enough to challenge the Black Talon, whom at the time were the Teen Grid's premier super power. Obviously, dreaming to become greater than Talon wasn't the only driving force behind Bloodline's rise to become a formiddable influence on the Teen Grid at the time. Another of Josh Quine's motivations was the change of the teengrid as they saw fit, to 'bring a change to the Grid that he felt it so dearly needed'. Bloodlines first demise came at the hands of the commander, Josh Quine, with the creation of another group named 'Ne'tra' - This group was created to fill the lingering need for a fresh start among to Bloodline members to attempt to rekindle past activity, and develop for a new theme. Bloodline Era Two: Bloodline's second era begins with it's recreation after the deactivation of Ne'tra upon the suggestions of several prominent Teen militaries at the time. Bloodlines recruitment shot up on word of it's return, and at the time it became one of Mason's better successes, but months into it's life it quickly fell to issues with activity and loyalty once again. Bloodline participated in the GFTO war, and subsequently found alliance to Talon against T3hh4x Orr before being betrayed during Talon's 'Black Crusade'. Bloodline's activity fell with many other smaller factions after the disbanding of Talon, likely due to loss of a common enemy to rally against. Mason then decided the best course of action was to move all of Bloodlines remaining personel to the maingrid to attempt to restart Bloodline. They found some minor success in retrieving the resources needed, but ultimately it did not go as planned, and Bloodline was passed down to it's sub commanders upon Mason's retirement. In 2010, Bloodline was finally announced dead and was disbanded by it's struggling sub commanders. Bloodline as a Faction System of Ranks Chain of Command is a system whereby authority is passed down from one another depending on the situation. The method of replacement and authority in this system works by passing the authority down to the next lowest rank, who then have the right of command over those below them in rank, this was a method of attempting to maintaining order during Bloodlines often frequent leader absences, and various cycles of inactivity. It was proven quite effective, but ultimately Josh Quine was able to overule any decision uncontested, sometimes leading to rank issues. - The following positions are ordered from highest to lowest. 0 - 3 (7). > General 0 - 2 (6). > Marshall 0 - 1 (5). > Captain 4. > Sergeant 3. > Corporal 2. > Private 1. > Basic Bloodlines rank names were very frequently subject to change, often to exotic terms with the intention of standing out. Group attitude "After the deactivation of Bloodline many of the brothers went their own way. Shazuke Wycliffe, Crete Merit and Apache Blackheart have all moved on to the Main Grid while the rest of us stayed behind to see what would and will become of the teen grid. Dread Hudson and Billyum Zufreur went to help out Clear Sky giving the group a much needed reboot. Dread Hudson took over training while Billyum became an officer in their Police group. Billyum made new uniforms for all of CS, Including the Training group and Officer group, While dread rescripted their AK-47 and made and scripted a new Riot shield. It should be noted Dread and Billyum lead and trained the group much like they were in Bloodline." - Excerpt written by a Bloodline member. Bloodline's attitude was well known amongst other major factions in play at the time, and were often criticised for maintaining an attitude of elitism towards others, while promoting secularism within their group to give an impression of the security of the faction - however, Bloodline was often problemed with the frequent infiltration of spies, and it's members unwillingness to cut themselves off from contacts in external groups, often leading to sometimes unintentional intelligence leaks, it is likely it's commanders earned the reputation of being extremely paranoid because of this. Bloodline also maintained a vital closeness amongst it's most loyal to allow it to survive as a fringe faction. The commanders of Bloodline and it's builders often spent many months on the presentation of Bloodline, often delaying the launch of actual operations for months at a time, causing membership to dwindle. Category:Groups Category:Teen Grid Groups Category:Teen SL Category:Military Groups Category:Military